Quests
As with most action-type games, there are two types of quests: the main storyline quests, which tell the actual tale of the game, and side quests, missions designed to offer humor and/or opportunities for players to do more than travel from point A to B. Bush Whacker 2 is no exception. The quest rewards scale with your level. The typical storyline quest gives you ten times your level in gold and 2% of the experience required to reach the next level from the beginning of your current level (that is, 2% of the amount to the right of the slash in the figures near the top left of the screen). If you've reached the maximum level, you get twenty times your level in gold instead. Main Storyline Quests Bush Whacker 2 is set on a series of islands. Each island possesses several zones and each zone has, on average, 6 or 7 quests you must complete before you can enter the next zone. The later areas have more like 4 quests each. Island 1 :Main Page: Starting Island Quests The story begins on an island that you find yourself shipwrecked upon. There are 10 zones with storyline quests on the first island with terrain varying from forests, to majestic mountains, to desolate deserts. Island 2 :Main Page: Second Island Quests After reaching the 10th zone, you find a boat to cross The Narrow Sea to reach a new, larger island with 17 main storyline quest-filled zones. Players will cross through a thick Evergreen filled forest, enter a trackless swamp, climb a snow-covered mountain pass and trek through a Haunted Forest. Island 3 :Main Page: Third Island Quests Upon completing the Haunted Forest Supply Run, you will be able to take a boat to a set of tropical islands. There are a total of 4 zones in one sector all with an array of tropical themes. Island 4 :Main Page: Fourth Island Quests Upon completing Upper Juau Island, you discover the Princess has escaped to the mainland! Chasing after her, you discover a previously unreachable section of the Second Island containing a desert kingdom, a ruin-filled jungle, an active volcano and a haunted castle. Who knows what adventures await?! Island 5 Further adventure awaits, when the Princess is captured by pirates. Did I say pirates? I meant a kraken. Definitely a kraken. After rescuing the princess, you'll rescue the town of Pompeii by dropping a ring into a volcano. Dropping rings into volcanoes seems to be a hot new trend, what can I say? At least the ring you drop isn't the One Ring (your uncle stole from a weird old guy) you found in The Creepy Crevice. Island 6 Leaving the Princess safe in Pompeii, you continue looking for a way for the two of you to get home. First, you find a land overrun with fungus. Next, a land where time has stopped and each area is permanently a different season. You finally catch up with the character responsible for all this, and he accidentally reveals that his boss is in the clouds. After climbing a conveniently located beanstalk, you proceed to the Cloud King's Castle, arriving there just in time to interrupt a confrontation between the Cloud King and the Red Man. The Red Man and his two minions exit hastily when they see you, and you now have a quest to track them down which leads you into the Infected Plains. After you help Sanctuary Village, you can go into The Spine Of The World, an icy-rocky plain. Island 7 Pack up your pet and mount and get ready to brave the spiny, treacherous mountains that mark the edge of the world! Do you have the gusto to survive the snowy cliffs of the Spine of the World? After chasing the Red Man through Cloudland, Sanctuary, and the Spine of the World, you can finally continue your pursuit. It's time to trade in your parka for your jungle gear as you begin your trek into a lush, humid, and unusually vertical landscape. Get ready to tame the wilds and seek out all new secret bonus areas in the High Jungle! Island 8 Who's done with being waterlogged from the humidity in the High Jungle? Do you need to escape that lush environment and dry off? Well, it's time to enter the Salt Desert. Head South from the Cera Altepetl Boundary to continue your adventure! Three new zones, and 4 new Secret Bonus Areas await your well-honed bush whacking skills in The Salt Desert - Part 1 When you complete The Train Graveyard from The Salt Desert - Part 1 to 100%, you can resume your journey. Another three new zones, and 4 new Secret Bonus Areas await you in The Salt Desert - Part 2 Side Quests There are a number of side quests that are made available for those that want to experience the rest of the Bush Whacker 2 world. Secret Bonus Areas :Main Page: Secret Bonus Areas Location: Hidden in Selected Zones | Prerequisite: Be able to find and access the hidden entrance. The Secret Bonus Areas are optional areas, the entrance of which are hidden in each of the main storyline areas, and occasionally side quest areas. In each of them, you'll find a puzzle field, and upon completion, you will be rewarded with Gold, as well as Trinkets, Gear, Ranch items, or Mini Golf Pieces. Great for the gamer who wants to find everything! The Flux :Main Page: The Flux Location: At the end of the game's available content | Prerequisite: Reach the end of the game's available content. The Flux is an end-game bonus area where you can talk with the avatars of the game's design staff. There is a special 144 piece puzzle located here that can be completed multiple times, and awards special high-quality Trinkets or flux dust (if you collect all the available trinkets). You also have the option of traveling to other flux areas if you want to work on different puzzles. There is also the opportunity to "dust" full trinket sets and use the dust to buy and upgrade a Super Trinket, which has attributes that never depreciate. Flux dust can also be used to purchase customizable items from the Flux Store. Events :Main Page: Events Location: Southwest of the Commons is home to the fairground, which has Seasonal and Holiday Events throughout the year. There in a new Event every month, and each event lasts a total of 14 days. These seasonal Events award Gear, Customization Items, Achievements, and Event Ribbons that increase your Base Energy, among other fun things. Limited-time Quests :Main Page: Limited-time Quests On occasion, the developers will run limited-time quests, where the quest or questline must be completed before some specific time in order to get a reward. Nate's Adventures :Main Page: Nate's Adventures Location: One area per game sector | Prerequisite: Talk to the Town Crier, be able to reach where Nate is, and complete any prior Nate Adventures. Nate Dragon is a recurring NPC in BW1 and BW2. He is extremely adventurous, greedy for treasure, absentminded and almost dangerous (mostly to himself.) His personality traits lead him into precarious situations which will always end up requiring your assistance and usually you will have to rescue him. Nate's Adventures are optional and do not impact the main storyline. There is typically one Nate adventure per Sector with new adventures being released a few weeks after the next story update is released. Detective Agency Cases :Main Page: Detective Agency Cases Location: One area per game sector, excluding the first two sectors | Prerequisite: Have completed the Detective Agency's construction, talk to the Town Crier, be able to reach where Detective Kaine is, and complete any prior Detective Agency Cases. Detective Kaine is also a recurring NPC from BW 1. In the original game he resembled a sunglass-wearing Crime Scene Investigator from a mythical land known as "Florida", but he apparently felt yelling YEEEEAAAAAAH! was getting old and has changed his look to that of a super sleuth from a mythical island known as "England." No matter how he looks, however, the man's intuitive case solving skills have no known rival. The Old Hermit Location: The Hermit's House The Hermit's quests may only be done in the Lower and Upper Evergreen Forest and Secret Bonus Areas 11 and 12. With the advent of dynamic bush level in side quest areas, high level players can complete some of these quests with much less hassle by whacking in the Secret Bonus Areas. Note that grubs don't appear in the Secret Bonus Areas. The Explorer's League Location: Spread throughout the world Prerequisite: Build the fourth floor of the skyscraper to meet the league. Complete The Molten Core to 100% to start the quests. The Explorer's League has an ongoing questline involving mysterious Lockboxes. You will be summoned as you travel further into Bushwhackia to hunt for things related to these items and gain rewards along the way. The Commons As you progress through the world of Bush Whacker 2 and as you level up more and more buildings in The Commons will become available to you. When you meet the prerequisites you will have access to the quests. Each building has several one-time quests before it is completed, and many of the give daily quests after that. Amicus Isle Amicus Isle has three daily quests, plus a one-time quest just for going there. Quest Hubs Four zones, outside of The Commons and Amicus Island, have daily quests to complete and the CNE Devs refer to this as Quest Hub, or Hub. The difference with these Hubs is that they share a combined quest timer and you can only complete one of the Zones daily quests at a time. You can normally complete the Hubs quests in the appropriate area or within the Flux. The hubs actually work a bit differently. It's a cool-down based on the time you STARTED the hub quest, rather than the time you finished. So you could in theory have quests from both hubs in your log if you started some in one hub, then waited 20 hours and started some in the other hub. But keep in mind the timer is from the most recent quest you started, so if you start 5 of 6 quests in one hub, then wait 10 hours and start the last one, it'll be 20 hours from that last one before you can start a quest in the other hub. Timey Whimey Watch doesn't affect quest hub resets. The Cloud King's Castle The Cloud King's Castle has up to 7 daily quests per day. One of these is available immediately; the rest have unlocking quests. Sanctuary Village Sanctuary Village has up to 7 daily quests per day. The quests unlock over time as the story line progresses. The Explorer's Camp Explorer's League Quest Hub has up to 7 daily quests per day. The quests unlock over time as the story line progresses. Cera Altepetl Proper The Cera Altepetl Proper has up to 7 daily quests per day. The quests unlock over time as the story line progresses. Salty Settlement The Salty Settlement has up to 7 daily quests per day. The quests unlock over time as the story line progresses. Community Quests These are special limited time quests where all members of the Bushwhacker 2 community band together towards a common goal. The main reward depends only on the community achieving its goal, not on the player's individual contribution. Additional rewards may be earned by completing enough individual quests. It's Zombie Hunting Time! (13th October 2017) A Post-Feast Feast (1st December 2017) Doggy Housing Crisis Community Quest (2nd March 2018) Mythical Mount Community Quest (25th May 2018) BIFA Bushwhackia Cup (6th July 2018) Category:Quests